


The Mutie Menace (Are Your Children Safe?)

by Cerberusia



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Hate, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stays at the Mansion over Christmas. After all, where's he going to go home to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mutie Menace (Are Your Children Safe?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago and for some reason never got around to putting it up on AO3, whoops. This takes place shortly before the first film.

John stays at the Mansion over Christmas. After all, where's he going to go home to?

Bobby leaves the day Christmas break begins, planning to be back a day or two before term begins again. Which is why it's so surprising when December 23rd rolls around and Bobby's suitcase reappears in their room, accompanied by Bobby himself.

"They kick you out or something?" John asks the back of Bobby's head. Bobby, facedown on his bed, shakes his head. Not feeling talkative, then. Inconvenient, considering that John is now desperately curious (insomuch as a teenager can be seen to be 'desperate' about anything, of course - there are standards of indifference to be maintained).

Well, he can be patient - he decides to let Bobby sulk for a while. He gets halfway into chapter four of Nicholas Nickleby (which he isn't sure he actually likes, but feels compelled to finish now he's started it) before Bobby speaks up:

"Mom had anti-mutant leaflets from church." John puts down his book. "They were in a pile on top of the piano, just like it was normal." Now Bobby rolls over to face him, and John can see the upset twist to his mouth. "I asked about them, just casually, you know, and she said she was going to see if she could distribute them at the next PTA meeting, to make sure everyone was -" he takes a breath, and John can hear the quotes when he next speaks, "- 'aware of the dangers posed by mutants to families and communities'."

There is silence for a moment. Then:

"Your mom's a cunt," says John, easily. Bobby sits up at that, eyes and nostrils flaring. "No, shut up. She said that about mutants and you want to defend her? Shit." This is perhaps not the most eloquent argument, but Bobby does indeed shut up, if only to concentrate on trying to burn a hole in John's skull.

"Listen, man," says John in the placating tone he can muster. "Most non-mutants are dicks about mutants. That includes most parents, including yours."

"But they're my _parents_ ," says Bobby. He does look slightly less mad, though.

"Yeah, and? They brought home fuckin' anti-mutie propaganda. They're assholes, just like everyone else." Bobby just presses his lips together and looks pained, like he does when John calls him 'cocksucker' like normal people call each other 'buddy'.

"Look," says John, "I haven't got parents. I haven't got any family at all." At this, Bobby starts to look slightly guilty, so John hurries on: "And you know what? I don't care." This is not strictly true, but he's entitled to some hyperbole. "'Cause I've got this place," he waves his arms about to indicate the Mansion, "which has other mutants in it who don't give me shit about being a mutant." He takes a breath. Bobby is squinting weirdly at him. "This is all the family we need."

As motivational speeches go, it's not the most inspiring. But Bobby keeps looking at him funny for a second or two longer, then says,

"Yeah." And he lies down on his bed again, but this time he doesn't roll over to hide his face, but stretches out on his back, considering the ceiling with an air of content.

John looks at him for a moment - thinks, _how did I do that?_ \- then goes back to his book. His good deed for the day is done.


End file.
